


The Irritating Cold

by BrightStarWrites



Category: South Park
Genre: Also Clyde being a precious friend, Bebe fangirling, Craig being a supportive and sweet boyfriend, M/M, Token being an awesome cheif, the boys getting sick from a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: A cold is going around Craig's gang. The boys try their best to support one another to overcome it, but how many of them will get sick in the process?





	1. Tweek's Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr and is my only work that has multiple chapters so far. I came up with this fic idea when I was sick myself. The idea’s just started coming to me and I had to write it down!

Tweek was sitting in his bed room, his nose had been running all day and he had the worst headache. It was Saturday morning and he had plans with Craig, Clyde, Token, Jimmy and Bebe but he was in no fit state to go to Whistling Willy’s today.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled until he found the current group chat he and his friends were using, he knew immediately as Clyde had named the chat, ‘I would sell my soul for a taco.’ He started typing.

 

Tw: Hey guys, I’m sick so I can’t meet you today.

Be: Are you okay honey cakes?

Cl: Dude, Noooo. It’s not the same without you :(

To: That sucks, wrap up warm, don’t stress your self

Ji: :(

Cr: Are your parents looking after you?

Tw: guys, it’s just a cold, probably the same one Clyde had. (Bebe please stop calling me that) Token I am and I am wearing a thick jumper to make sure. Craig, my parents are currently working so I’m home alone.

Cl: right, all those in favour of taking care of Tweek say aye!

Be: I’m in!

Cr: I’m his boyfriend, it’s my job.

Ji: (thumbs up)

To: Guess it’s unanimous.

Tw: Guys I’m fine, I can take care of myself.

Cl: The majority has spoken Tweek! We’ll be there in 15! Don’t worry about greeting us, Craig has his spare key.

 

Tweek gave up and locked his phone. He sat up in his bed and ate one more menthol sweet to try and make himself feel a little bit better.

_“ _I know they’re worried but I don’t want to get them sick. They’ll miss school and then they’re grades will drop and then they’ll be expelled! I can’t handle that kind of pressure!”__

He then heard the front door open and Clyde yelling. “We’re here Dude!”

This was followed by Craig and Bebe scolding him.

He clearly heard Craig say “He’s sick, don’t yell.” And Bebe say “He probably has a headache the poor dear.”

Tweek heard them come up the stairs and saw Token slowly open the door.

“Hey Tweek, are you okay?”

Tweek looked at them. “I feel _Gah_ really ill guys, my nose won’t stop running and I have the worst headache, I wouldn’t get any closer. I don’t want to infect you guys.”

Token smiled and then turned round to the group. “Right, me and Jimmy will be making soup for Tweek. Craig, Bebe, You will focus on buying more tissues and medicine, here’s some money for that. Clyde as you had a cold last week you will stay in here and look after him, you are the only one who can do this as you can’t catch this illness again.”

Tweek frowned a little. “You guys really don’t have to do this.”

Token then pointed at Tweek. “And your job will be to accept our help and get better. We’re your friends and it’s our job to take care of each other when our parents won’t. Okay everyone, let’s get too it.”

Craig pulled a sad face that he wouldn’t get to stay by his boyfriend’s side, but he knew he could help with the job Token had given him.

He smiled up at Tweek. “Don’t worry babe, me and Bebe will go get the supplies for you.”

He then turned to Clyde. “You better control you volume and look after Tweek to the best of your ability, no funny business or I will punch you.”

Clyde put his arms up in defence. “Dude, if it’s the same cold I had I promise I won’t, that cold was horrible. The headache was the worst.”

Clyde then put his hands on Craig’s shoulders. “He’s my friend Craig, I promise I’ll take care of him.”

A small smile was on Craig’s face but it promptly disappeared the minute Jimmy said “G-g-g-get a r-room you two.”

Craig flipped him off. “F$*k off Jimmy, I’m dating Tweek.”

Clyde then closed the door and turned to Tweek. “Right, I am in charge Tweek, and I’m going to make sure you get better.”

Clyde then grabbed one of Tweeks tissues and went into his bathroom. He came back with the cloth now damp and carefully put it on Tweek’s forehead.

“This should help with the temperature.”

Tweek smiled at the cooling sensation. “Thank you Clyde.”

Clyde smiled. “No problem. Right now, I have lip balm to put on your nose so it doesn’t get to dry and damaged. Oh and I have menthol rub to help as well.”

Tweek grabbed the menthol rub and put it on his chest. Clyde then grabbed a tissue and wiped the excess of his hands.

Tweek looked confused. “What did you do that for Clyde?”

Clyde smiled uncomfortably. “Last time I put some on I forgot to remove the excess from my hands and then I went to the toilet... Let’s just say this menthol stuff can hurt delicate areas if you forget it’s on your hands.”

Tweek’s eyes widened “ _AHHH_ Are you okay!?”

Clyde laughed. “I’m fine, it was just a bit of a shock.”

Tweek then laughed. “You can be such an idiot sometimes.”

Clyde then covered his chest and put on a silly voice. “Oh Tweek, how could you be so cruel to your personal nurse.”

Clyde then reacted into his bag and pulled out a bag of chips. “I guess I’ll just have to eat these by myself.”

Tweek then panicked a little. “I’m sorry. Please _Nugh_ don’t be mean to me.”

Clyde grinned. “Okay, you get a bag when you’ve eaten all of Token’s soup. Salty chips are good for when you’re ill after all.”

They then heard Token and Jimmy come up the stairs. “Speak of the devil.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, whilst Clyde was helping Tweek, Token was looking through Tweek’s cabinets for ingredients for soup. Luckily for him Jimmy found potatoes, leeks and onions.

“W-w-wow, Tweek’s p-parents really don’t h-h-have many cooking supplies.”

Token sighed. “They give him far too much coffee that he doesn’t eat much, so they don’t stock up on food much.”

Token found a chopping board and started cutting the vegetables.

“Jimmy if you could get broth ready and heat up the water while I chop these up?”

Jimmy smiled widely. “S-s-sure thing.”

Token was a wiz a preparing food so in no time at all, all the vegetables were in the broth and Token was adding a little cream to make it tasty. He then started to blend all the ingredients with a handheld blender. In no time at all the food was ready.

“W-w-wow Token. How d-did you get so good at t-that?”

Token smiled. “I cook at home all the time, and Nicole often needs a hand in baking sometimes so picked up a few skills. Right let’s take this up to Tweek.”

Him and Jimmy then started heading up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

At the same time as Token and Jimmy were making the soup, Craig and Bebe were running out the door and running to the pharmacy.

Craig turned to Bebe. “You got the money right?”

Bebe lifted her hand up. “Yep, let’s get the supplies and hurry back.”

“Good call.”

The two turned the corner and saw the pharmacy.

Bebe turned to Craig. “I get the tissues with extra balm and more cough candies, you get the medicine.”

Craig nodded at her. The minute they were in the door they split up and grabbed what they needed.

In the space of a couple of minutes both of them were out of the pharmacy and running back towards Tweek’s house.

Craig turned to Bebe. “What flavour cough candies you get.”

“Coffee, don’t worry they don’t have caffeine, I just know he’d like the flavour.”

Craig nodded. They managed to get back to Tweek’s in a few minutes. When they opened the door Token and Jimmy were at the top of the stairs, the soup was already done.

 

* * *

 

Clyde opened the door and Jimmy and Token entered the room. They all heard running up the stairs and quickly stood out of the way as Craig and Bebe entered the room, tripping over the carpet as they did, resulting in them both face planting into the floor. They both lifted up the supplies they had.

Craig spoke, his voice muffled by the carpet. “We got the supplies to help you honey.”

Tweek couldn’t hold it in any more. “BWHAHAHAHA!!! God you guys didn’t have to half kill yourself for me, it’s just a little cold. Thank you all for doing this but you really didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

Token then passed the soup to Clyde and picked up Craig and Bebe before saying. “Don’t worry Tweek. We wanted to do this. What’s the point in all hanging out together if one of us is missing.”

Tweek then started crying. “Damn it, this cold is making me extra emotional.”

Clyde grabbed the new tissues from Bebe and passed one to Tweek.

“Right everyone out, Tweek is still sick and I don’t want anyone else catching it. Call me if you need anything.”

They all exited except Craig who walked over to Tweek, put his hand on Tweek’s forehead and kissed his hand.

Tweek smiled. “Craig you’ll get sick.”

Craig smirked. “Kissed my own hand, I won’t catch anything. I’ll wash my hand though just to make you happy.”

Clyde leaned over. “Out Tucker.”

Craig flipped him off and exited the room. Clyde shut the door.

“Right Tweek here’s the soup and medicine. Eat the soup and then take the medicine and try to get some sleep.”

Tweek took a sip of the soup, the taste was creamy and the vegetables complemented each other. It warmed him to the core.

“Wow this is really good! Token is brilliant at cooking!”

He then took the medicine and started to settle down. Clyde smiled at him, took the empty soup pot and headed downstairs back to the others.

 

* * *

 

“How’s he doing?” Craig asked.

Clyde gave him a thumbs up. “Out like a light. He should be okay now, if he rests like this for the next couple of days he should be back to normal in no time.”

Token smiled. “I didn’t know you were so skilled at looking after sick people Clyde, how’d you get so good.”

Clyde smiled sadly. “I have to look after my dad when he’s sick as I’m the only one around for him. I’ve picked up a few skills from that. But hey, I couldn’t have done it without you guys. Right who wants to help with the washing up?”

Token took the pot off him. “You are not doing that, every time you try you overfill the sink with soup suds, leave it to me.”

Clyde laughed. “The bubbles are really fun.”

Jimmy then realised Craig was missing. “W-where did Craig go?”

Bebe informed him. “He went upstairs to check on Tweek.”

Clyde darted round. “That idiot is going to get sick.”

Clyde ran back up the stairs and carefully opened Tweeks door. Craig was hunched over the bottom of Tweek’s bed asleep. He was wearing his gloves and was holding Tweek’s hand.

Clyde smiled and carefully shut the door. _“Craig really does love him. I’ll let this one go.... but if he’s sick next I’m not taking care of him.”_ Clyde sighed to himself.


	2. Clyde’s Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But how did Tweek get sick in the first place? This chapter takes place right after the first and will be mostly flashbacks. I hope you all enjoy it. Also be prepared to feel sorry for Clyde.

Clyde slowly descended Tweek’s stairs.

_"Craig really does love him. I’ll let this one go.... but if he’s sick next I’m not taking care of him.”_ Clyde sighed to himself.

He entered the living room again and was greeted by a concerned looking Bebe.

“What happend?”

Clyde smiled. “Craig fell asleep at the foot of Tweek’s bed.”

Bebe smiled sweetly. “That’s so adorable, won’t he get sick though?”

Clyde looked up. “He probably will, and it will be his own fault, I won’t be taking care of him like I did with Tweek.”

Token raised his eye brow. “Isn’t that a bit mean, you were the first one who said we should look after Tweek?”

Clyde folded his arms. “Yes, but I felt really bad for giving Tweek my cold in the first place. He was so carful trying to not catch it and he was the only one out of all of us who caught it off me dude. I thought it was the least I could do. Plus if you remember, Craig was a total dick to me last week whilst I was ill.”

“Y-y-yeah, I will adm-m-mit, Craig was k-kind of mean to c-c-clyde.” Jimmy said in thought.

Bebe looked confused. “Wait, I’m clearly missing what happened as I was helping Wendy. Could someone fill me in?”

Clyde smiled and put on a funny voice. “Gather round all and I shall tell you the tale of how I was sick last week, and how Craig was a douche about it!”

 

* * *

 

_Clyde slowly walked down the street to school. His head was spinning and he could barely walk in a straight line. He was so ill today, and unfortunately for him his dad couldn’t get the day off work so Clyde had no choice but to go to school. This had happened more since Clyde’s mom had passed away so he was used to it. It still was a massive pain for Clyde._

_As he reached the school he was greeted by Jimmy. “Hey C-clyde, how are y-you?”_

_C _lyde slowly turned towards Jimmy, his nose was bright red. “..i-i’m g-guessing not good.”__

__Clyde glared a little. “No, my headache is the worst and everything is spinning.”_ _

__Clyde pulled his scarf up more. “What’s worst though is that the cafeteria is serving tacos today and I can’t have one as it will probably make me sick, and the cafeteria never serves tacos on fridays!”_ _

__Jimmy pated Clyde’s back and walked with him inside the school._ _

_They ran into Tweek and Craig at the lockers, Tweek noticed Clyde’s nose straight away._

_“ _AHH, Clyde why aren’t you at home resting! You’re sick!”__

__Tweek quickly grabbed the scarf Craig had got him from his locker and wrapped it over his mouth and nose._ _

__Craig looked at Clyde and smirked. “Did you fall asleep in bathtub or something?”_ _

__Tweek punched him in the arm. “CRAIG! Don’t be_ Nugh _mean to him, he’s sick. You’re meant to be nicer to him.”__

__Clyde smiled at Tweek. “Thank yo-“_ _

__before he could finish he had to grab onto the other lockers to stop from falling over. Tweek leap towards Clyde and helped support him._ _

__He looked towards Craig. “Come on Craig, we have to get him to the nurse’s office!”_ _

__C _ _raig glared a little. “He can walk there himself, I don’t want to get sick thank you.”___ _

____Tweek looked at him sternly. “CRAIG! He is your friend, come on. I know he likes to fake it sometimes but this is serious. Please.”_ _ _ _

____Craig sighed and grabbed Clyde’s other side and careful helped Tweek carry him._ _ _ _

____Jimmy looked at Craig with a raised eye brow. “That w-w-was a little mean. E-e-even by y-your standards Craig.” C_ _ _ _

____raig shrugged. “He’s faked illness before so I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t being a dick again.”_ _ _ _

_Token was already in the nurse’s office when the other four arrived. He put down the band aids he was holding and hurried over to them._

_“What’s wrong with him?”_

_Jimmy answered. “He’s g-g-got a cold. L-looks like a r-r-really bad one.”_

_Token helped put Clyde on one of the bed in the corner and asked. “Why did he stay at home?”_

_Tweek squeaked. “I think he didn’t have a choice, his dad probably couldn’t look after him so Clyde must have pushed himself to come in today.”_

_Token then grabbed the jar of menthol rub on the shelf and snuck it into Clyde’s backpack._

_Tweek screeched. “You_ nugh _shouldn’t steal Token.”_

_Token looked at Tweek. “I can buy the school a new one, he needs it more right now.”_

_Token then headed towards the door. “Okay Jimmy, you head back to class. I’ll get the nurse. Craig, Tweek, you stay here and look after him.”_

_Tweek gave Token a nod. Jimmy and Token then left the room._

 

* * *

 

“I was that bad?! Jesue dude I don’t remember that.”

Clyde laughed as Token and Jimmy explained to him and Bebe what had happened last Friday.

“What happened then?” Bebe asked.

Token explained. “Well I don’t know what happened with Clyde whilst I was gone so I ask Craig when he wakes up.”

Jimmy added. “After I w-w-when back to class I w-was stuck in lessons till lunch and the n-n-nurse wouldn’t l-let us back in t-too see him t-t-t-till the end of t-the d-d-day.”

Token nodded.

 

* * *

 

_Clyde walked out of the nurse’s office and was greeted by everyone. Clyde was feeling a lot better, but his headache was still very much still there._

_T _oken smiled at him. “We’re here to walk you home. We don’t want you collapsing again.”__

__Clyde smiled weakly. “Thanks bro. Also thanks for the menthol rub, I saw it in my bag and figured you put in there.”_ _

__Token nodded._ _

__Tweek peered out from behind Craig. “I’m glad you are feeling a little better. I was really worried about you, I would hug you but I don’t want to catch the cold.”_ _

__Clyde grinned. “I understand Tweek. But is Craig sorry he was mean earlier.”_ _

__Craig shrugged. Clyde looked saddened but didn’t say anything else. Jimmy picked up Clyde’s bag walked with the others to Clyde’s house._ _

 

* * *

 

_Clyde changed into his pj’s after the others had left and settled into his bed. He remembered the menthol rub and quickly put some on to help clear his nose. He was about to get under the blankets when he suddenly needed the toilet. He rushed out of his room and headed to the bathroom. Unfortunately he forgot about the menthol rub on his hands so when he was washing his hands he felt a cooling sensation. At first Clyde didn’t think anything of it, then the burning sensation started._

_Clyde managed to make it back to his bed before curled into a ball and started crying in pain._

“This is the worst day ever! Curse you menthol rub!” _Clyde thought to himself._

_When the pain died down he fell asleep._

_When he woke up the next day he felt a lot better. He logged on to him phone and opened up the group chat. ‘Guinea pigs are the best’ it was currently called. To show he was better he changed it to ‘I would sell my soul for a taco’._

 

_Cl: Hey guys, I’m feeling way better!_

_To: Great to hear, but spend the day inside so you don’t relapse._

_Cr: I knew you were overacting_

_Tw: Craig, don’t be mean! :(_

_Ji: Glad to hear you feel better bro_

_Be: I didn’t know you were sick, glad you feel better now_

_Cl: Thanks guys :)_

_Cr: Also why did you change the group name_

_Cl: Consider it pay back for being an ass XP_

_Cr: fine_

_Cl: Hey, can we meet at Whistling Willy’s next week to make up for me being ill this week?_

_To: I don’t see why not, anyone got any plans that would stop us?_

_Tw: I don’t have a shift at the coffee house so I’m free_

_Cr: no plans_

_Ji: Free as a bird_

_Be: Can I join you guys?_

_Cl: Sure thing XD we don’t want it to be a sausage fest_

_Tw: I like sausage_

_Cr: Honey, he means something completely to what you’re thinking_

_Be: You are so cute honey cakes_

_Tw: Stop calling me that please :S_

 

_Clyde shut his phone and leaned back into bed. He smiled to himself. He really loved his friends._

 

* * *

 

“And now your caught up.” Clyde smiled.

Jimmy sniggered to himself. “I can’t b-b-b-believe you accidently put menthol rub on your-“

Clyde interjected “Can we not focus on that dude!”

Token still had his hand on his face. “You can be a right idiot sometimes bro.”

Clyde pouted.

Bebe smiled. “Well I’m glad you’re okay now, seems Tweek got off lightly. That reminds me, when did Tweek catch the cold off you?”

Clyde frowned. “My scarf must have slipped when he and Craig were carrying me to the nurse’s office. I must have breathed on him or something and then a weak later the virus must have attacked him.”

Bebe hugged him. “It’s not your fault, these things happen. Besides you were the first to suggest going to take care of him even though you really wanted to hang out at Whistling Willy’s today. Only a true friend would do that.”

Clyde hugged her back. “Thanks Bebe.”

They let each other go and they heard the door open.

Craig entered the room. “Hey.”

Clyde turned to Craig. “You awake now?”

Craig flipped him off.

Bebe smiled at him. “Tweek still asleep?”

“Yeah.”

Bebe then stood up. “Hey, these guys were filling me in on what happened the Friday Clyde was sick and one thing is bothering me, what happened in the nurse’s office whilst Clyde was passed out?”

Craig looked stone faced for a second before sighing. “Fine, I’ll tell you. But Clyde if you touch me I will punch you.”

 

* * *

 

_Tweek was shaking really hard. He was so scared for Clyde._

_“ _Clyde’s going to be okay right? He’s not going to die.”__

__Craig hugged Tweek. “He’ll be fine, even if it caused him brain damage it wouldn’t show as he’s already an idiot.”_ _

__Tweek punched Craig again. “I’m serious. I’m really worried about him.”_ _

__Craig sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m used to being mean to him. I’ll be nicer.”_ _

__Craig lowered his head. “To be completely honest, I’m terrified. I’m worried Clyde has more than a cold.”_ _

__Tweek look at Craig with wide eyes._ _

__Craig continued. “I’m giving him such a hard time as it’s what I always do with him. I just want him to be okay, when he collapsed earlier I froze up, he’s my best friend and I couldn’t do anything to help him. I’m so angry at myself for not doing anything for him. I’m a terrible friend aren’t I Tweek?”_ _

__Tweek hugged Craig even tighter. “You are a good friend. But you should tell Clyde this.”_ _

__Craig blushed a little. “I can’t tell him that Tweek! Clyde would totally make fun of me.”_ _

__Tweek smiled at Craig._ _

__Craig lowered his head again. “I’ll tell him if he asks what happened.”_ _

__Tweek then grabbed a tissue and soaked it in some water._ _

__“What are you doing honey?”_ _

__Tweek grinned. “I’m putting a damp cloth on his forehead to try and help with his headache.”_ _

__Craig looked concerned. “You’ll get sick if you’re not careful!”_ _

__Tweek smiled. “If I do I know my friends will take care of me.”_ _

 

* * *

 

Tears streamed from Clyde’s eyes. “Dude... You really said that..”

Craig scratched the back of his head. “Yeah... You are my best friend. You know I’m bad at showing my emotions.”

Clyde hugged Craig with all his might. “I love you dude!”

Craig sighed. “Yeah, yeah, now please get off me.”

Bebe was smiling. Token was trying to stop Jimmy from filming the hugs on his phone.

“Is now really the time to piss off Craig?”

Jimmy put his phone down.

Craig handed Clyde a tissue. “Now dry your eyes on this and sit down."

Suddenly Craig pulled a strange face and sneezed.

They all stared at him in silence.

Clyde then started laughing. “I warned you that you’d catch the cold if you weren’t careful!”

Craig only said one word. “F&*k!”

Token passed Craig a blanket. “You really are a good friend. But you’re also an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter posted all my works have been transferred from tumblr! (well all but my Doki Doki Literature Club fic). Part 3 will be posted next Friday so keep an eye out for that!


	3. Craig’s Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig was a little silly to catch the cold as well, but will his best friend and boyfriend manage to help him and also make sure that the rest of the gang doesn't get ill themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the final one in this series. And its also the longest chapter of this work. Enjoy ^_^

Craig glared at the ceiling. He knew that being ill was bad, but his current headache was the worst. At least Tweek was next to him so that made him happy. Tweek was currently asleep next to him, Tweek had woken up briefly to scold Craig for getting his cold and then let Craig under the blanket. Craig had thanked him for that before Tweek lost consciousness again. Craig was more worried about Tweek’s parents. They hadn’t been home all day and they still hadn’t come home. Craig was still trying to come up with a reason to tell them why he was there, but his brain hurt so much he hadn’t been able to.

Craig’s phone then went off. He pulled it out from his pocket and opened the group chat, still titled ‘I would sell my soul for a taco’. Clyde had messaged him.

 

Cl: Hey dudes, you still awake?

Cr: I’m up, Tweek’s still out.

Cl: Wow, this illness must be helping him catch up on the sleep he never gets.

Be: Clyde, Tweek does sleep, just not often because of the coffee. I do hope honey cakes is okay.

Cr: do none of you care that I’m ill too

To: We do, but you were the one who was silly enough to catch it.

Ji: ^ what he said

Cr: not helping jimmy...

Cl: You did have it coming dude. But as you said such nice things about me we’re coming round tomorrow to look after you. Aren’t we sweet o3o

Cr: I guess...

To: oh, I guess you don’t want my soup then if you’re taking that attitude.

Cr:....I’m sorry.... please make the soup.

To: That’s better.

Cl: Mommy Token strikes again <3

Be: you are so sweet Token ^_^

Ji: can I have some too mom

To: (sigh) 15 and I already have 5 kids

Cl: Tell us a story mom

Cr: I’m logging out. I'm too ill to deal with this.

Cl: Goodnight Craig :)

To: Try and sleep if you can

Be: Hug Tweek for me

Cr: I will. See you all tomorrow

 

Craig locked his phone and looked at the ceiling again. He then got another message, he was sure it was Clyde again, but he saw that the sender was Richard, Tweek’s father.

Confused he opened it.

 

Craig

Hey there champ. Listen Tweek is ill and we’re not getting home tonight as we decided to go on a trip to North Park. A coffee convention is being held there and we can’t miss it. Just like the great taste of a good cup of Tweek bros coffee. Anyway, could you pop over and make sure he hasn’t killed himself. Many thanks

Your father in law

 

Craig almost threw his phone across the room. How could Tweek’s family f*&k off to North Park when their son was sick. And how dare he call himself his father in law. That man would never be any family to him, even when he did marry Tweek. Craig’s head then hurt more so he tried his best to calm down.

Craig then closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. He felt Tweek tighten his grip around his torso, Craig smiled to himself and hugged him back and slowly drifted off.

 

* * *

 

Craig woke up to find Tweek was gone.

Craig tried to sit up but his head felt like it was going to split open. He held his head in his hand.

It was then that Tweek came in. “Oh your up. How are _nugh_ you feeling?”

Craig looked at him, the bags under his eyes were just as bad as Tweek’s normally were.

“That bad huh.”

Craig just grumbled.

Tweek came over and put a cool cloth on his forehead. Craig almost immediately felt better.

“Don’t worry. I saw the group chat so I know the guys will be coming over to help take care of you. Bebe brought some _gahh_ more medicine for you in advance.”

Craig raised an eyebrow. “What about you? Aren’t you still sick?”

Tweek giggled. “Nope, I’m all better. Token’s soup works like magic.”

Tweek then walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a jumper that Craig had left there and threw it to Craig.

“Put that on to stay warm. By the way, do you know where my parents are? They never came home and I’m _ahhh_ worried something happened to them.”

Craig’s face soured. He took out his phone and opened the message Richard had sent him and showed it to Tweek.

Tweek stood there for a minute before he started turning red with rage. He passed Craig back his phone and then exploded.

“WHAT THE HELL MAN! WHO DOES THAT! I WAS SICK!”

Craig would normally calm him down, but he hated Richard.

“You’re dad’s a dick Tweek. We both know that by this point.”

Tweek turned to him and sighed. “I know... I hate that he does this. You think that as a parent he’d actually take care of his son, but no. Heck you, Clyde, Token and everyone are way better family to me. I hate that I rely on you guys far too much because of my family.”

Craig grabbed his arm and pulled him into an embrace. “Don’t worry about it honey. I’m sure they don’t mind. They all ran here yesterday to help take care of you so please don’t worry.”

The front door then opened and the two pulled apart.

Clyde yelled just like the day before. “DUDEEEESSSSSS! We’re here!”

They both then heard Bebe scold him just like the day before. “For goodness sake Clyde, you know they both have headaches, stop yelling at them.”

Craig then heard Clyde voice get whinny, as if he was about to cry. “I’m sorry. I forgot.”

Bebe then sighed. “Don’t cry okay. Just try and be careful.”

The group then walked up the stairs and opened the door. Token spoke first, seeing Tweek standing. “Hey you two, Tweek you feeling better?”

Tweek grinned. “Way better, your soup did just the trick.”

Token smiled. “That’s good. Hey, did your parents leave already?”

Tweek started scowling again and tossed them Craig’s phone. All of them read it and to everyone’s surprise it was Clyde who started yelling.

“WHAT THE F*%K DUDE!!! THEY ARE THE WORST! YOU TAKE CARE OF YOUR KID! I DON’T HAVE A MOM, WHAT’S THEIR F&*KING EXCUSE!!!”

Jimmy ran to Clyde and started patting his back. “W-w-w-we all h-hate Tweek’s p-parents Clyde. T-t-try and calm d-down for now. W-we still got to t-t-t-take care of Craig.”

Clyde slowly took a deep breath. “Sorry about that guys, I just hate the fact that when Tweek needs them, they just up and leave and message Craig, a 15 year old kid not related to them, instead of their own son. I just..”

Bebe then patted Clyde. “It’s okay. Now come on, we got a Craig to help.”

Clyde turned to Craig. “Yeah, me and Tweek are going to be your personal nurses and look after you today. So don’t worry about a thing.”

Token smiled, happy that Clyde had finally calmed down. Family being terrible was a shaky subject to talk to Clyde about.

Token said calmly. “Yeah, me, Bebe and Jimmy will be making the soup and staying away. As much as we love you Craig, we don’t want to get this cold. Especially with school tomorrow.”

Craig flipped him off. “Just go make the miracle soup please. My head is about to split open.”

Tweek then panicked. “Oh god! Don’t split open! You can’t die on me! Not on my watch!”

Craig took Tweek’s hands and kissed them. “Not really babe. I just hurts. Don’t worry too much. I know you will help as my personal nurse.”

Clyde then cleared his throat loudly.

Craig looked at him, his eyes narrowed. “... you AND Clyde will help.” Clyde smiled to himself.

Token then grabbed the door knob. “Bebe, Jimmy, let’s make the best soup ever!”

Jimmy grinned. “L-l-l-let’s do t-this!”

Bebe jumped up. “Yeah! Let's make some kick ass soup!”

The three left the room.

Clyde turned to Tweek. “Right, as his boyfriend you will be the biggest help. You got to make sure he doesn’t get up unless it’s for the toilet. Other than that, he stays in bed. Make sure he’s warm.”

Tweek nodded. “Will a shoulder rub help him?”

Clyde gave him a thumbs up. “Only if he doesn’t move too much.” Tweek went straight to Craig and started giving him a massage. Craig smiled to himself as it felt nice. Clyde then started getting to work on picking up Craig’s jacket and hat to get them ready to wash.

“I’ll go clean these, when he’s better he’ll want clean clothes. You know how much he loves doing laundry after all.”

Tweek nodded at him again as Clyde left. Craig slowly drifted off in his arms, Tweek giggled as he heard the familiar snore that Craig made.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Token, Bebe and Jimmy were getting the soup ready. Jimmy had helped Token yesterday so he knew where everything was. Jimmy went straight to the cabinets and pulled out the utensils they’d need. Token then opened his bag and pulled out some ingredients.

Bebe looked over curiously. “Why did you bring ingredients, surely Tweek will have the ingredients we need.”

Token shook his head. “Nope, me and Jimmy barely had enough stuff yesterday so I thought I’d bring some stuff this time.”

Bebe looked at the floor, her eye’s filled with sadness. “Do his parents just not care about him. It makes me so sad just the thought of him being here all alone, no food, no support.”

Token patted her shoulder. “Why do you think we’re here. We’re his friends, we are his support when his family fails him. Now come on, let’s make this soup. Craig may be an ass sometimes but I don’t want him to suffer either.”

Jimmy appeared behind him. “Y-y-yeah. We m-making the same s-soup as y-y-yesterday or something different?”

Token shook his head, and produced some chicken from his bag. “Today it’s chicken soup. Jimmy if you make the broth Bebe can you cut the vegetables while I prepare the chicken?”

Bebe picked up a knife and chopping board. “I’m on it!”

It took longer to make then Tweek’s soup, but after 20 minutes the soup was ready.

Bebe did a taste test. “Wow Token! You could totally be a chief! This is so good.”

Jimmy took the soup away from her before she started eating it. “I k-k-know it’s good B-bebe, but please d-d-d-don’t eat it. C-craig need it m-more.”

Bebe turned crimson and started shifting her feet. “S-sorry about that. It just tasted so good.”

Token smiled. “I’ll make you your own one at some point. Besides you cut the vegetables just right, you helped out a lot. You and Jimmy.”

Jimmy smiled. The three of them then started making their way to Tweek’s room.

 

* * *

  

Clyde meanwhile was putting Craig’s outdoor clothes in the washing machine. He had some trouble with it as it was a different model to the one he had at home, but after some guess work he managed to get it to work.

He sighed to himself. “ _It’s all my fault my friends are sick. If I’d only been more careful in the snow the other day my friends wouldn’t be in this mess.”_

Clyde put his head in his hands. He hated the fact that his friends were stuck in bed or helping get the others better. He wanted them to be able to go to Whistling Willy’s like they planned. Clyde sighed and slowly lifted his head and saw in the mirror that he was crying. He felt like he was nothing but burden sometimes. Clyde then realised that he shouldn’t be thinking this way, at least not right now. He had to take care of Craig. It was the least he could do. He dried his tears on the towel on the back of the door, put a smile on his face and headed back to Tweek’s room. He could cry about this later when his friends weren't relying on him.

When he got there he saw Tweek holding a sleeping Craig. His arms were around Tweek’s neck while his body was slumped against his chest. He was snoring softly.

Clyde came over and whispered to Tweek. “How long did it take before he zoned out?”

Tweek didn’t turn to face Clyde as he was looking at Craig with loving eyes. He spoke very softly with a somewhat whimsical voice.

“About a minute after you left. He just lost consciousness and then managed to hug me in his sleep.”

Clyde pulled his phone out and took a picture, making sure the flash was off. He showed Tweek, the light coming in the window made Tweek almost look angelic in the picture.

Tweek smiled. “Could you send that to me? I want to make it my phone wallpaper.”

Clyde grinned. “I’ll do one better, I’ll post it in the group chat!”

Tweek sighed. “You know he’ll kick you when he sees it right.”

Clyde stuck out his tongue. “I know, but the look on his face makes it worth it.”

At that moment the door opened softly, and then the other three filed into the room.

Bebe’s eyes lit up. “You both look so cute!” She whispered in awe.

Clyde lifted his phone up. “I got a picture, don’t worry I’ll send it to you.”

Token looked at Bebe, a small cheeky grin formed on his face. “Bebe, you’re fangirling again.”

Bebe went red again. “Sorry.”

Token chuckled. “It’s fine. Just letting you know you were doing it.”

Jimmy then sniggered. “Don’t w-w-worry Bebe. I got a p-picture of your face so I c-c-can show Craig w-w-when he get up.”

Bebe went even redder. “Jimmy delete that now!”

Bebe then started chasing after Jimmy to get his phone.

Tweek then yelled in a whisper. “Guys! Could you _nugh_ knock it off! Craig is asleep here!”

Bebe and Jimmy stopped and started apologising. Token then walked over to Clyde and passed him the soup.

“We’ll head downstairs. Could you give this to Craig when he wakes up?”

Clyde took a hold of the soup. “Don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll wake up soon.”

Token nodded and took Bebe and Jimmy out of the room. Clyde put the soup down on the bedside table and then went on his phone. He opened the chat.

 

Cl: Here’s a bonus picture of Tweek with sleepy Craig XD (posts picture)

Be: AWWWWWWW!!! I love it <3

Ji: The fangirl strikes again XD

Be: ...

To: Leave her be Jimmy.

Cl: I wish I could see her face :3

Ji: Here you go (Posts two pictures of Bebe's fangirl face)

Be: When did you even take those!

Ji: I am the phone ninja!

Cl: Nice one bro! (high five)

Ji: (high five)

Be: I'm punching both of you in the arms later...

To: Speaking of which, Craig is going to kill you when he reads this chat back.

Cl: I am aware and well prepared. No one would kick their nurse.

To: It’s your funeral.

 

Clyde logged out as he heard Craig stirring. Craig slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Tweek smiling at him. Craig tried to kiss him but Tweek put his hand in the way.

“Save that for when you’re better. I don’t want to relapse after all.”

Craig frowned but he sat up.

Clyde handed him the soup. “Made with love from Token, Bebe and Jimmy.”

Craig took the soup and started eating it. The vegetables complimented the chicken and the broth didn’t over power the rest of the flavours.

“Why isn’t Token a chief again?”

Clyde smiled. “He prefers science and you know that dude.”

Craig shrugged and finished the soup and then took his medicine Bebe brought. He passed the bowl to Clyde and then yawned. In seconds Craig was out again.

Tweek giggled lightly. “He’s always like this when he’s ill.”

Tweek kissed his forehead. Craig smiled in his sleep.

Clyde then smiled. “You staying here?”

Tweek smirked. “I have a Craig on me. You head down and watch TV with the others.”

Clyde nodded and headed down stairs.

 

* * *

 

Several hours later everyone came up stairs to say goodbye. Tweek smiled.

Token spoke to him. “You going to be okay by yourself?”

Tweek nodded. “Craig should be better by the morning like me and Clyde were. We’ll meet you at school.”

The group smiled and waved goodbye to them. Tweek heard them lock the door and sighed. Tweek then settled down to sleep. Craig in his sleep turned to hug him.

Tweek smiled softly.

“Goodnight Craig.”

 

* * *

 

Tweek woke up and saw Craig was still hugging him. Tweek shook him awake as school was going to start soon.

“Wake up Craig.”

Craig opened his eyes and shot up like a bullet.

“I’m up. Are you okay?”

Tweek laughed hard. “Says the guy who was sick yesterday and was asleep for pretty much the whole day. How are you feeling?”

Craig was silent for a second. “I feel perfect now. That soup and medicine really did the trick.”

Tweek hugged him with all his might. “That’s great to hear. I know it wasn’t your idea of a good weekend but I loved it.”

Craig blushed a little. “I got to hug you, it was a good weekend.”

Craig then kissed him. Tweek was surprised but he kissed back. After about 30 seconds he pulled back.

“As much as I’d love to do that all day, we’ve got school to go to. I’ll get your clothes. You pack your bag with my spare stationary you leave here.”

Craig looked annoyed that he had to stop kissing but he sighed and got up.

Tweek rushed to the washing machine and found it empty. He looked around and saw a note on the dryer from Clyde.

“I dried his clothes too. You’re welcome. :3”

Tweek smiled and returned to Craig. He was greeted with him scowling at his phone.

“Remind me to kick Clyde.”

Tweek looked at the sleeping Craig picture and chuckled. “Be nice. He was _gahh_ kind enough to wash and dry your clothes.”

Craig sighed. “Fine but I’m at least flicking him.”

 

* * *

 

As the two got to school they met everyone.

Clyde ran up to Craig. “You’re okay! ...OW!”

Craig flicked him in the head. “That’s for taking a picture of me in my sleep.”

Clyde rubbed his head. “Hey I took care of you!”

Craig then patted his head. Clyde looked at him confused.

“And that’s for helping me and Tweek this weekend when you didn't have too.”

Clyde smiled brightly. “What are friends for! Let’s celebrate you guys being better by going to Whistling Willy’s after school. Token's treat”

Token nodded. “I’m up for that! And yes I'll pay like always.”

Bebe jumped off the wall she was perched on. “Me too!”

Jimmy stood next to Clyde. “I’m d-down.”

Tweek and Craig agreed too.

And with that, the group of friends went into the school, confident that as a team they had defeated the virus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is done! Phew, that was my first ever fic with more that one chapter and I really hope there isn't any plot holes (Please let me know if there is). I'm doing a couple of one shots next and then I'm going to start working on my Japanese Folklore AU fic. Check out my tumblr for information about it if you're interested. ^_^  
> https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/tagged/japanese-folklore-au


End file.
